


With Time

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker Lives, Bodyguard, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, No Angst, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), bodyguard Ben Parker, waiting for a love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Ben Parker needs a job that wasn't failing at selling paintings, now that he had his young nephew living with him. So when his best friend, May's boyfriend offers him a job being a bodyguard for Tony Stark, Ben takes the job. Maybe he should have thought about it before he decided to work for an incredible hot Billionaire.
Relationships: Ben Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	With Time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote to Bentony fics and this one was worse so I'm posting this one now and the other one will be posted later.. much later

Ben Parker desperately needed a job now that he was raising his young nephew. Sure, he had his best friend May there but he needed something. When May’s boyfriend told him about a bodyguard position, Ben couldn’t turn it down. Not when he had to feed two mouths. The only problem was that he was working for Tony Stark. Not that Tony was bad, quite the opposite. Ben had a crush on the man. Peter was too young though and having a kid meant dating was out of the cards until Peter was at least in his teens. Besides Tony was his boss. No matter what the other man said his first job was to make sure Tony was safe. Nothing else. 

Working for Tony Stark was the best thing Ben had going for him. It paid the bills unlike art which he would have rather been doing. He had almost sold a painting but then the collector decided against it. He had way too many paintings and no art room now that he was raising his five year old nephew. So maybe he wouldn’t be an artist until after Peter went to college but he could try his hardest to keep selling the paints from before Peter moved in. So Ben worked days as Tony Stark’s bodyguard and nights as a painter. He cared for Peter whenever he was home though so being a painter did nothing. 

Ben thought he would be working for Tony Stark for the rest of his life. May would end up marrying Happy eventually which would mean that he would have someone to help with Peter, because wherever Happy went May went. Ben just had to do his job and he was until Tony went missing in 2010. Ben had been working for the man for four years and he was assigned to work security until Tony got home. Ben knew Tony Stark would reappear. He always did. Then he would be back to watching him again. As the months slipped by though Ben saw the worry from Happy and Pepper and he himself got worried. Peter asked about Tony whenever Ben came home and May knew already that there was next to no chance of finding the man. 

When they did Ben was surprised. He didn’t expect Tony Stark to walk back into his life. Ben was waiting with the others as Tony walked out of the plane as if he wasn’t missing for the last few months. Pepper cried tears of joy. Ben smiled and nodded at the man who surprised Ben and pulled him into a hug. Tony pulled away with red cheeks before entering the car that they had for him. Ben getting up front with Happy. Happy saw the way Ben tensed. Happy asked where they were going and got his directions before putting up the screen.

“You know it's dangerous falling for Tony Stark,” Happy reminded his friend.

“I am not interested in dating anyone, not until Peter is older,” Ben said. That was the truth and Happy knew it as well as anyone else. Peter was Ben’s life. Ben never thought about having kids before one was placed in his arms. Peter had been there for five years before Mary and Richard died but Ben felt that the night he was handed his nephew was the night that Peter became his son. 

“Just be careful not to get too close,” Happy said. Ben understood what he meant but that wasn’t the problem. He was already in love with Tony Stark. He just had not realized it until Tony was gone. Now that he was back, he was a temptation that Ben would have to live with because he couldn’t have a relationship. Not now. 

~

Ben came to check on Tony when he was in the labs. The man had his music loud as if he was working on something. Ben came in and turned off the music as he saw Tony hit a wall. Ben went to him quickly.

“Are you okay sir?” Ben asked Tony. 

“Nothing a little rest can’t fix,” Tony told him. Ben rolled his eyes before handing him the paperwork that Pepper had passed onto the man. Ben had gotten used to the crazy stuff Tony would do. 

“Just don’t kill yourself or Pepper would never let me live it down, Boss,” Ben said. 

“You can call me Tony,” he said. Ben looked at him uncertain.

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” Ben asked instead. Tony looked at him confused.

“Did I do something to offend you, Parker?” Tony asked.

“Nothing, Sir,” Ben said. “I just find that using your nickname would be unprofessional seeing as I’m supposed to be protecting you.” 

“You can call me Tony,” Tony said again. Ben didn’t know what to say as the other man moved closer and before he knew it they were kissing. Ben moved away realizing he shouldn’t be kissing his boss. 

“I can’t,” Ben said. Tony seemed confused.

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Besides working for you, I have a nephew who I am raising and dating someone would complicate things around the house for him. He is just getting used to it being just us after losing his parents,” Ben said. Tony seemed to get what he was saying. 

“How about in five years we try again?” Tony said. Ben looked a bit shocked but nodded. “I can send you to the New York branch so I’m not tempted.” Ben seemed to agree. The two split with a hug before Ben left to begin packing.

~

Five years later

Ben was laying on his bed when Peter came in from a long day at school talking a mile a minute. It was Ben’s day off. 

“That sounds nice,” Ben said as he shooed his nephew from his room before closing the door telling Peter they would get dinner. He turned to the bed as the other man got up from the floor.

“I didn’t realize the time,” Tony said. 

“I’m going to take him for dinner and bring this up. I can’t have him knowing what is going on yet,” Ben said. Tony nodded before kissing Ben one more time before they got dressed. Ben and Peter leaving first and then Tony. 

Peter smiled as he walked out the door with his uncle. Ben didn’t understand why the boy was smiling but Peter must have had a good day if he was smiling.

“I thought school was terrible,” Ben said.

“Oh it was, but come in on you and your boyfriend was funny,” Peter said. Ben looked shocked. “He left his car keys in the key dish.” Truth was Peter had just got his powers and his hearing was now amazing. He had heard Ben and what sounded like Tony Stark in the bedroom.

“So you're okay with this relationship?” Ben asked. Peter nodded. “I’ll have to invite him over for dinner so you can properly meet him.”

“Of course. Who is he anyways?” Peter asked, wanting to know who the man who was courting his uncle was.

“Oh just Tony Stark,” Ben said, trying to make it sound nonchalant. Peter freaked for a second before talking a mile a minute about how awesome it was to have his uncle dating Tony Stark. Ben just smiled thinking about how amazing it was to be with Tony Stark. 


End file.
